Story LEMON
by 101kenichimatsuyama101
Summary: This has nothing to do with Angel...its just my lemon i cant put on quizilla :P


OK :P so this is actually my original SLASH story i've been writing on Quizilla :P this is the full on lemon/rape/gang rape thingy lol

If you wanna read the full story go to my sight :D

.com/user/ilurvkennichimatsuyama/

Chapter 8:

Rave POV

"Is he awake yet?" "Does it look like he's awake, you asshole?" "Look!" I opened my eyes only to see two men in masks hovering above me. I sat up, wincing in pain as one of them slammed me back down. "How much do you think this one will bring in, Marcus?"The smaller one asked.

"Well, he has a pretty good figure…a nice little face…I say maybe a million, depending on the buyer…" The bigger man, Marcus, pulled me up. I stood, clumsily tripping over my feet, "The drugs are still in him…" "Good, he'll be easier to deal with."

Marcus grabbed a chain that led to my hands. Everything was a blur as they pulled me to our destination. "Where…am I…?" I whispered. No one bothered to answer as I was thrown forward into a glass room.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman…" A feminine voice greeted. I looked around, but saw nothing. "This is our newest object…an eighteen year old boy; with a fine figure and experience in sexual relations with both men and women…shall we start the bidding at ten thousand?"

An auction, this is an auction? My mind wandered aimlessly. "Fifty thousand, I hear fifty thousand…seventy thousand, I hear seventy thousand…One hundred thousand-"The voice paused, "O-One million?"

"Sold…for one million dollars!" My head was mixed up, I couldn't focus. "You may claim him in the private quarters, thank you for joining us this evening…" The light went out and I felt myself being pulled into another room.

This room was black; everything was black and looked very expensive. "'I would like him clean and dressed in this…" I looked up, groggily; a young man in a jet black suit was smiling down at me. He had a thin whip type thing in his hand.

The men next to him were holding a similar expensive looking suit. The man stepped up to me, his eyes trailing down my body. I didn't feel uncomfortable; I didn't care at the moment. "Hm…once he's clean transport him to my quarters…I assume you know where."

"Yes, Mr. Silver…" The man, named Mr. Silver, placed his gloved hand on my chin tilting my face up. His eyes were an odd beautiful color of violet that pulled me into their deep depths. "My name is James…James Silver…" His voice came out soft and silken.

"What's your name, love?" He had a light British accent and his breath smelled of cigarettes and spearmint. I leaned in closer, my nose grazed against the pale flesh of his cheek as I breathed in the tantalizing aroma.

He smiled, slightly, "Well?" I breathed in, "Rave…my name…is Rave…" I whispered, my hands began to roam his jacket. He grinned, "Now, let's not get impatient, love…You need to tidy up before we play." I pouted.

James pressed his soft pink lips to my forehead, "Be patient, pet…and you shall have your reward…" He smiled at me one last time, and left. I whined, the perplexing scent gone. The two men grabbed me and took me into a type of bath house.

They cleaned me from head to toe, yet I didn't really care where they touched me. I couldn't think about anything but James, his slick fluid movements, his large hands that had just gently caressed my chin, his pale cool skin, and his dark violet eyes.

Once I was molestedly bathed, by the two men, I was clothed in tight black trousers and a large button down shirt. My hair was straightened and styled to perfection and I was given black suede shoes. "Look at that bruise…we'll have to cover it up…"

They covered parts of my face with make-up and then they were finished. "There…" "The limo is waiting out back…" I was placed into the limo, by myself. Eventually, I dosed off, falling asleep on the soft plush seats.

The smell of cinnamon and icing woke me. My eyes opened and my stomach growled, hungrily. "Ah, I see you've awoken, pet…" I sat up and looked around. James was laying next to me his face calm and serene as he smiled back at me.

He was wearing only his trousers, no shirt, no shoes, no belt. I was slightly relieved that I still had my clothes on. Slowly, my eyes started to trail down his face, towards his perfectly built chest, and stopped on the slight tent in his pants.

"Are you hungry, love?" he whispered, sensually. My mind was screaming for me to runaway, but my body craved for release. Absentmindedly, I nodded. Something was wrong with me…I can't think straight…

Slowly, James sat up, his muscles flexed with movement as he began to unbutton my shirt. It's been so long since I've had sex…so fucking long…I wanted it, I wanted it bad. My lips were open, breathing in his tantalizing scent through my mouth, almost tasting it.

Sliding the shirt down my arms, James straddled my waist, his hard-on pressed against my own making me bite my lip. "You're too tense, pet…loosen up a bit…" I swallowed as the tightness around my groin became unbearable.

James, finally, pressed his lips to mine and I responded instantaneously, wrapping my hands around his neck. His scent was over whelming. I was so drawn to him…I couldn't understand why. Unbeknownst to me, he quickly unbuttoned my pants.

I opened my mouth to let out a sigh of relief, but his tongue prevented me, plunging into my mouth without warning. I almost gagged when he firmly grasped my cock in his ice cold hand. Slowly, he squeezed making my body writhe in pleasure.

He pulled his lips away from mine and latched them onto my neck. I let out a shaky gasp as he squeezed harder. "Nghh…ha…hah…" James bit down, instantaneously finding my weak spot. I yelped, bucking into his shaft.

He moaned such a beautiful moan. "Ngh…" I whimpered as he release my cock and pulled away from my neck. In one swift motion, he tore off his pants and boxers, revealing his proud erect member. He was standing on the side of the bed.

He grabbed my thighs and pulled me towards him, ripping off my own pants and boxers. He opened my legs wide, getting a clear view of my own thick cock. Grinning widely he pressed his lips to the slit of my sack, kissing ever so softly.

"Haaaaaaaaahhhhh~" I gasped in pleasure, trying to buck into his mouth, but he pushed down my hips, dominantly. "Easy, love…" He breathed, "Come with me…I have a more…'private' area where we can play…" He grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet.

He walked me over to the bookshelf, flipping a switch. The shelf moved and led to a secret passage way. Once was made our way down the stone stairs I saw it. There were chains dangling from the ceiling and a table filled with odd looking object.

My mind screamed for me to run, but my twitching member begged otherwise. "Now, pet, let the real fun begin…" James cuffed my wrists so I was dangling from the ceiling; my feet were only inches away from the ground.

I felt utterly exposed and helpless. James ran his hand down my chest, "Your skin is so flawless…" He whispered, "…so young…so innocent…" He kissed my stomach, right above my navel, sending tingles down below.

He left me for a moment, grabbing a small circular object. He tenderly wrapped it around my cock, "What are you-NGH~" I gasped, as the ring tightened around my length. I bit my lip in pain. James chuckled, "I want to take my time with you…"

My eyes widened as the sudden realization hit. I was drugged, taken to an auction, and sold as a sex slave. WHAT THE FUCK? "Ah, pity…looks like the drugs have worn off." James grinned, wickedly, "Now it's time for the real fun…"

He turned his back to me, looking at the arrangement of toys on the silver tray. "W-What are you doing?" I gasped, the pain in my pulsing cock only getting greater. James turned, his violet eyes filled with mischief.

He held up a black string with seven small ping pong sized balls. I wriggled in the chains, "D-Don't touch me!" I yelped as he grasped my cock, painfully. Then without warning he grabbed my legs and hoisted them over his shoulders, giving him full view of my hole.

"You go both ways, don't you…top and bottom…" I writhed as his trailed his index finger over my tight hole. "S-S-Stop…please…" He licked the slit of my cock, "Haaaaaaaaaaaahhh~" "Looks like you don't want me to…" He grinned.

I shut my eyes, tightly; suddenly he shoved one of the balls into my entrance. I screamed in pain as he continued to shove them in, one-by-one. "N-NOOO-Ngh~!" I tried to get away, but my hands were chained to the ceiling.

Finally, all seven of the balls were in. I could practically feel my insides stretching painfully. I whimpered and flinched as he tugged on the string, my dick was pulsing painfully as he bit the tip, teasingly. "Ngh…" "I decided to share you…with a few friends of mine…"

Out of nowhere three other men came into the room, they were all only in boxers. All four of them were abnormally beautiful. "These are my colleagues…" James grinned and stepped away from my writhing body, staring in amusement at my exposed shame and humiliation.

"Let me introduce you…" James motioned to the first man who had light blond hair and blue eyes. "This is Leonard…"

"And this…is Jonathan…" He motioned to the youngest looking one who had a mess of red hair and dark eyes.

"And these two…are Chase and Hunter, they're twins…" James smirked at the two identical men with the same figure. They had brown hair and the same hazel colored eyes.

"Now, boys…should we untie our little toy?" The four men advanced, releasing me from my shackles. I fell into a heap on the cold floor, gasping for breath. I ripped off the ring on my dick and came all over the floor.

I placed my hands in between my legs to shield myself from the stares of the men. "He's really young, James…normally they don't get teenagers at the auctions…lucky bastard." The man named Leonard commented.

"You're lucky I'm sharing with you." James retorted. Leonard grinned, "Teenagers can take so much more, plus they're tighter than most…"Leonard kneeled down next to me, taking hold of the string and yanking out all seven of the balls.

I screamed as loud as I could. The twins, Chase and hunter giggled, "Though he's pretty big for an eighteen year old…" Chase smirked, grabbing hold of my hardening member as Leonard started to insert his big fingers into my hole.

"Haaaaahhh…" I groaned, "P-Pleasssssseeee….stop…I love X-Xander….I-HAaaaaah…only want…NGH…Xander…" I pleaded, but the just chuckled and continued their ministrations. Hunter grabbed a fist full of my hair, guiding me to his swollen cock.

I tried to pull back, but he forced himself into my mouth. I nearly gagged at the intrusion as I was forced to suck on him. I noticed that the red head stood back, averting his eyes. James also noticed, "You don't want to play, Jonathan?"

Jonathan turned to James, "This isn't a game…what you're doing…this is abuse, rape." James chuckled, "This is what I bought him for." He watched the sight in front of him. "If you don't want to play, get out." Jonathan looked back at me, his eyes were saddened.

He bit his lip and left. James came around and shoved his dick all the way up my ass. I yelped, accidentally biting the member in my mouth. Hunter hissed and brought his fist to my cheek, blood seeped out of my mouth and onto his member.

James licked my neck as he began to thrust deep inside me, his length pulsing. I couldn't take it, I came all over Chase. Yet they wouldn't give up. Each time they would take turns fucking me throughout the night and when they were done, they stood up and just left me on the floor, covered in my own cum along with theirs, naked and bleeding.

Tears couldn't save me, so why was I crying? "Xander…I-I'm so sorry…" I curled into a fetal position and cried myself to sleep.


End file.
